Martyr
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Un cri de loup fait frémir Grunlek. Eden est en danger. [Spoilers sur le dernier épisode]


**Cette fanfiction contient des Spoilers sur l'épisode 26 d'Aventures !**

 _Bonsoir ! Il se trouve qu'à la fin du dernier épisode d'Aventures, j'en voulais affreusement à Mahyar. Même si Eden n'est pas encore morte. Et puis, en papotant avec Rubeale et Maddey, en fait, tuer Eden, c'est bien /SBAAF/ Même que j'ai décidé d'en faire une deathfic et de vous briser les feels. On remercie très fort Mahyar ! *applaudit très fort*_

 **Disclaimer :** Grunlek appartient à Krayn, Eden appartient à Grunlek. Aventures est la propriété du grand Dieu de la pop-music, Mahyar Shakeri, que l'on remercie encore une fois d'avoir coupé l'épisode là où il ne fallait pas, et de Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche absolument rien pour mes écrits, je ne rembourse pas les paquets de mouchoirs. Et je suis désolée de vous infliger ça, mais il le fallait.

 **MARTYR**

Nos quatre aventuriers se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, profitant enfin de leur liberté. Les longues heures passées dans ces souterrains étaient désormais derrière eux. Et pourtant, alors que tout semblait enfin terminé, un long hurlement de loup brisa le calme de la nuit, faisant frémir nos quatre aventuriers, et plus particulièrement l'un d'entre eux, Grunlek, le nain au bras mécanique, qui reconnut immédiatement la voix de son amie canidé. Et contrairement à d'habitude, ce cri n'était pas un cri de joie ou de colère, mais de douleur.

Le nain sentit son coeur se serrer, et avant même d'attendre l'avis de ses amis, il traça dans la ville. Théo hurla en vain après lui, rien ne pouvait détourner Grunlek de son objectif premier : sauver Eden. Il courrait, la tête en l'air, cherchant la boucherie dans les nombreux panneaux en bois de la ville, comme ce stupide garde le leur avait indiqué. Il finit par tomber dessus, et, d'un geste décidé pénétra la boutique. Un homme, au comptoir, sursauta violemment, ne s'attendant probablement pas à reçevoir de la visite en pleine nuit.

Grunlek s'approcha du marchand, et, d'un coup de bras mécanique bien placé le mit au sol. L'ingénieur plongea sur sa victime et lui colla un couteau sous le cou.

"Tu vas me dire où elle est. Ou, sur ma vie, je t'accrocherai à un crochet et tu serviras de nourriture à tous les paysans de CETTE PUTAIN DE VILLE !"

L'homme pointa la cuisine d'un geste hésitant, effrayé. Grunlek se précipita dans l'arrière boutique, la boule au ventre. Sur une table en bois, Eden était allongée, ligotée, les pattes accrochée de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Devant lui se tenait un autre homme, sifflotant tranquillement. Les gémissements d'Eden firent frémir le nain. D'un geste décidé, il bondit sur l'homme et le planta, dans le dos, pile à l'endroit du coeur. Le boucher émit un sursaut, puis tomba au sol.

Un spectacle horrifiant s'offrit alors au yeux de Grunlek. Eden, encore bien vivante, se trouvait sur la table, éventrée, et, de part son expérience, le nain comprit rapidement que des organes indispensables manquaient. Ils ne l'avaient même pas tuée. En colère, il envoya un coup de pied rageur dans le cadavre à ses pieds. Puis, à l'aide du couteau, il détacha les liens de la louve, puis prit une chaise et se mit à lui caresser doucement la tête.

L'animal, bien que horriblement mutilé, était toujours conscient. Dès qu'Eden vit Grunlek, ses yeux retrouvèrent cette pointe de confiance, et elle se mit à lui lécher doucement la main en couinant. Le nain tremblait, il ne savait pas alors à quel point il s'était attaché à la louve, en seulement quelques jours. Elle était devenue bien plus qu'un simple animal, c'était devenue son amie, sa confidente, et elle l'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois.

On toqua doucement à la porte. Théo entra doucement, suivi de Bob et Shin. Le paladin posa le regard sur la louve, puis sur Grunlek, qui continuait de caresser la tête de sa bête d'un geste lent. Bob, lui, aurait bien tenté de faire quelque chose, mais au premier coup d'oeil, il savait que c'était terminé pour elle. La louve gémit doucement, puis observa les trois autres aventuriers. Aucun d'eux n'était insensible, et surtout pas Shin, qui avait déjà quitté la pièce. Le plus jeune étant très proche de la nature, il ressentait la mort de la louve, au plus profond de lui, et il se sentait horriblement mal. Une fois de retour dans la boutique, il se laissa tomber contre un mur, et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, de manière inexpliquable.

Théo resta un moment les bras ballants, le regard triste, puis eut une idée. La louve souffrait, c'était évident, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer son ami. Bob décrypta le message dans les yeux du paladin, puis hocha la tête, l'encourageant à aborder Grunlek, puisque lui-même n'en avait pas le courage.

Une larme coula le long du visage du nain. Il se sentait impuissant. Eden souffrait, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Une main un peu maladroite se posa sur son épaule. L'ingénieur releva son regard larmoyant sur Théo, et il comprit immédiatement. Doucement, il prit la parole, tout en continuant de caresser la tête d'Eden.

"Non... C'est... C'est à moi de le faire. S'il te plaît."

Théo hocha la tête, puis attrapa un couteau qu'il donna à Grunlek. Le pyromage et le paladin se lancèrent un regard entendu, puis quittèrent la pièce, le laissant seul avec sa louve. Le nain se leva lentement, puis se dirigea vers la poitrine de la louve, qui le suivait du regard, confiante. Peut-être avait-elle compris, au fond. Elle se releva légèrement, en pleurant de douleur puis lécha le visage ravagé de larmes du nain, qui la prit dans ses bras.

Il coinça sa tête sur son épaule, et enfonça le couteau dans son coeur. La louve sursauta, mais elle ne dit rien. Pas de cri, pas de couinement. Elle se laissa doucement tomber, sur l'épaule de son sauveur, et s'endormit tranquillement. Gunlek resta un long moment immobile, le corps de l'animal contre lui, puis il la reposa lentement sur la table. Il attrapa un fil et une aiguille, et entreprit de recoudra l'animal, qu'il enveloppa ensuite soigneusement dans un drap. Hors de question qu'il la laisse ici.

Théo entra, il avait discrètement suivi la scène, le coeur serré. Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Je vais la porter, on va lui trouver un coin sympa pour l'enterrer."

Grunlek hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement son ami du regard, puis quitta la pièce. Shin se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes. Le nain le serra contre lui, puis pleura à son tour, et le groupe quitta enfin la boucherie, le corps sans vie d'Eden dans les bras de Théo.

* * *

 _Okay. Là pour le coup, je pleure XDD_


End file.
